Lifetime
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: When all you have is a friend to turn to; you better make sure they're a pretty good one. Jane makes the biggest mistake of her young life, and she needs Maura's help. What happens when Jane finds out she's pregnant? How will her friends and family react? Find out as Maura's and Jane's friendship it put to the test. Warning: T for some language. Eventual Rizzles. High school fic.
1. Can I get you anything?

_**Author notes: This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic, so please be nice. This is eventual Rizzles but be patient. Sorry for any mistakes they are my own TFA :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

She hadn't been this nervous in her whole life, though granted, she had only been alive for sixteen years.

It was a Friday after school. Jane and her best friend since forever had met up at Maura's house; where no one would disturb them, or better still, find out what they were doing.

That morning when Maura arrived at school to find that Jane had arrived before her; she knew there was something wrong with her lifelong best friend. Jane would normally only just make it to school as the final bell rang; she usually had to sort out her younger brothers in the mornings. For Jane to be there early she would have been desperate to speak to her friend or to get away from her troubles.

"Hey Jane, what's up?" Maura questioned as she approached the girl who wouldn't give her eye contact.

Jane was about to open her mouth to speak when heavy rain started to fall.

All the students started to make their way into the school building to their respective classrooms for the wet weather before the start of school.

Jane pulled her black leather jacket closer to her body that was clad in black skinny jeans, Red Sox jersey t-shirt and her ancient black converse that she refuses to replace, then started to make her may inside to gain cover from the depressing weather. Maura grasped Jane's shoulder to prevent her from getting out of the conversation. Maura didn't care that it was raining and that her hair and makeup would get ruined; her friend that was standing in front of her, whom she sensed needed her, was may more important to her at that moment. So Maura stood out in the freezing drizzle, adorned in her gray pencil skirt, baby pink blouse, a simple pair of black heels, and lastly a light, black trench coat.

"Look Maura, can I talk to you at lunch? In private? Please?" Jane caved and gave in to talking to Maura, but she needed some things to be on her terms before she bought her friend in on her problem.

Maura nodded in silence and they walked into the building that would hold Maura captive until lunch, where she can finally find out what was going on with her friend.

Maura was sat in her Biology class, hearing the teacher drone on and on about how the heart pumps blood around the body, however, she wasn't quite paying attention. All she could think of is what could possibly be going on inside Jane's head.

She was pulled from her thought when the teacher cleared her throat and Maura noticed that everyone had turned to look at her. "Sorry?"

"Where has the blood that enters the heart through the pulmonary vein come from Miss Isles?" the teacher almost mocked.

"The lungs" she answered simply.

The teacher and students were almost shocked that she didn't give a long winded answer to that simple question. In fact so mas Maura herself _'I have to find out what is happening with Jane' _Maura thought to herself once she realised her concern for her friend was affecting her concentration.

Maura was going to see Jane in the next lesson and had decided to confront her there.

Maura felt relief wash over her when she entered her next class; English, to find only Jane, the teacher and a few other students in the room waiting for the others to join them.

Mara plonked her bag down on the table next to Jane and took a seat. Her friend didn't even look up. The blonde noticed that Jane was now wearing a dark gray, almost black zip up hoodie that had a red inner lining. Jane wore this hoodie with no confidence; she was slumped at her desk with a blank expression. What Maura found even more peculiar was the fact that the sleeves of the hoodie, extended passed her wrists to cover her hands; Jane was the confident type of person who walked around, even in the depths of winter with her sleeves pushed up passed her elbows. There was something definitely wrong with her friend, if not physically, then emotionally.

"Jane, what's wrong? Are your parents fighting again?" Maura tries to coax her seemingly lost friend out of her shell.

Jane quickly turned to her friend and snapped "Just leave it Maura. I'll talk about it at lunch" and with that she turned away just as quickly.

However, although with only the small gap in time that Maura could see her friends face, she still saw dark circles under her eyes and they were heavily blood shot. _'Tears? Sleeplessness? The last time this happened her parents were fighting. That must be it'_ Maura concluded and left her friend in peace.

The teacher was patiently standing at the front of the classroom explaining the work for the lesson when Jane stood up with a start, knocking her chair over, before running out of the classroom causing the room to fall silent. The teacher looked to Maura and nodded when he caught her eye. Maura stood quickly and followed her fleeting friend down the hallway.

Maura managed to catch a glimpse of Jane rushing into a nearby rest room.

Maura gingerly opened the bathroom door.

Jane must have been in a cubical because Maura could see her, only hear her.

The sound of retching echoes around the tiled room.

"Jane?" Maura approached carefully. She could almost imagine Jane's eye roll.

"Go away Maura" Jane moaned into the toilet bowel that she was currently hunched over.

"Jane are you sick? Have you got a stomach bug? I hear there is one going around" Maura stood outside the closed cubical.

She heard the toilet being flushed and was expectantly waiting for Jane to appear, which she did after a few moments.

Jane gently pushed passed her friend and made her way to the sinks, where she rinsed her mouth out with water.

Maura stood patiently next to her.

However, when Jane didn't say anything and tried to make her way out of the door, Maura grasped her wrist, Jane gave a flinch, which shocked Maura. Maura looked straight into the brunet's eyes and she knew; she saw the guilt and self-loathing. Maura gently twisted Jane's arm over, so her palm was facing up. Maura took a breath. Jane wasn't stopping her so Maura continued. Warily Maura inched up the sleeve of the hoodie that encased Jane's arm. There they were; fresh, raw and damaging.

"Why?" Maura couldn't comprehend why someone would do that to themself.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm just a person. And there is only so much shit one person can put up with, God, Maura!"

"I just want to know why!" Maura was trying to help her friend and the only way she could do that was to try and understand her.

"Because!" Jane felt trapped and scared, she imagined like a pig sent to be slaughtered would feel.

"Because what Jane? Tell me why? I need to know why" Maura almost pleaded.

"Look, when I said I wanted to talk to you at lunch, I wanted to talk to you at lunch! Now can we just leave it for now?" Jane was so desperate.

"But what lunch Jane? This lunch? Next week? In a month? I have hardly spoken to you all week! What is going on with you?" Maura couldn't stop; she needed to know what she could do to help her friend who appeared to be at an extremely low point at the moment.

Jane lowered her voice and tried to be calm "I will talk to you at lunch okay? I promise today"

Maura nodded and opened the door for Jane to exit through. Jane pulled her sleeve back down her arm to cover the evidence of her pain and walked back to class with Maura behind her.

The weather had cleared up nicely for their lunch hour so Jane and Maura chose to sit outside at one of the picnic tables.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Is it your parents again?" Maura again tried to coax the brunet into talking.

Jane was silent for a few moments before nodding with a sigh.

"Jane, many children's parents argue and it's not meant to make you feel good. But I feel the way you have chosen to deal with your feelings is not the way forward. Maybe you should talk to a teacher or someone?" Maura tried to be supportive, but she knew that cutting was a slippery slope into more dangerous types of self-harming, such as; alcohol or drug abuse or even in extreme cases; suicide and Maura couldn't imagine what would happen if her friend went down that road.

"Just give me some time? I'm going to speak to my cousin online; I think she can help me" Jane lied and not just about the contacting the cousin.

Maura wasn't one hundred percent satisfied with the reply from the girl sat opposite her, but chose to carry out her wish and give her some time.

Jane had told Maura that she had something to do after school and wouldn't be walking with her home; this wasn't an unusual occurrence and so accepted the outcome of walking home alone. She was halfway home when she chose to change her destination and headed to the supermarket to pick up some supplies for school.

Maura had just crossed the street when she saw Frankie walking with some friends towards her, while passing; Maura said "I'm sorry about your parents Frankie; I understand it must be difficult".

Frankie looked at Maura puzzled. He had practically grown up with Maura being his sister and so felt comfortable talking to the older girl. He told his friends he would catch up with them in a minute and ran after Maura.

"Maura! Wait!" he caught up with her quickly after she stopped. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my parents?" the younger boy questioned with pure confusion, thinking he missed something.

"Jane told me that they were arguing again?" Maura was now the one who was confused.

Frankie shook his head "No, Mum and Dad have been pretty good lately; I think that holiday in the summer did them a world of good" Frankie shrugged.

"Oh, maybe I heard wrong. Anyway, I'm glad to hear that they are doing well" Maura waved goodbye to Frankie with a fake smile.

'_I can't believe she lied to me'_ Maura made a mental note to call Jane when she got home from the shops.

Maura was looking through the stationary aisle when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Why did you mention anything to Frankie?" came the reply down the telephone.

"Jane, I was only concerned. Frankie is like a brother to me; I saw what it was doing to you, so I could only wonder how Frankie was handling it" Maura replied as she held her phone to her ear.

"You're my friend Maura. You saying all this to Frankie means he is asking questions, how am I meant to handle this?" Jane had a point, but that still doesn't make up for the fact that Jane lied to her.

"Jane, why did you lie to me?" Maura asked quietly.

"Maura not now okay? I'm sorry I lied to you, but I just couldn't" Jane was struggling to find the correct words to justify lying to her best friend.

Maura chose to let it go "I'm at the store can I get you anything?"

A long pause followed before Jane sighed; what came next almost made Maura want to sit down "A pregnancy test"

Maura nodded as she put all the pieces together in her head "Are you free to come over to my house in half an hour?" the worlds left her mouth before she knew it.

"Yes" was the only reply before the line went dead.

Maura slowly brought the phone away from her ear in complete shock.

Maura made her way to the feminine care aisle, the thought of stationary all gone from her mind. She stood and surveyed the pregnancy test section and as she went to pick one up, her name was called; with quick thinking she swivelled around and pretended to look at the tampon section behind her.

"Hello Maura" a woman greeted her.

Maura turned with a fake smile to the woman next to her "Mrs Oliver, hello" she greeted her mother's acquaintance, whom she had met on several occasions at dull parties.

"I see you are doing some light shopping" the woman noted Maura's empty shopping basket.

"Yes; I was just getting some supplies for school" Maura replied politely.

"I seem to have lost my husband around here, but I doubt he would be down this aisle" she laughed at her own comment to which Maura just smiled at "Well I must get going. Men, what are we going to do with them? Wish your mother well from me will you?" and before Maura could reply she was gone.

'_Yes men, what are we going to do with them?_ Maura though to herself and then she thought of Jane, it all made so much sense, but who? She knew Jane wasn't overly comfortable about talking about anything sexual, but they had been friends for so long; she thought she would have at least told her if she was even thinking about sleeping with anyone.

Maura quickly turned around and grabbed a multi pack of pregnancy tests.

She made her purchase at the front of the store and seemed to not care about the dodgy looks from everyone that saw the sixteen year old buying a home pregnancy test.

Once Maura walked through her front door of her not surprisingly empty house, and had gone up to her room, she texted Jane to say she was home and waiting for her.

Maura hung up her coat and put away her school bag, she placed the bag with the pregnancy tests on her desk. She sat and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I didn't think you were going to come" Maura told Jane as she let the brunet inside.

"I wasn't going to for a moment; but my folks came home and it was too crowded" Jane replied with her hands in her hoodie pockets, she now stood like that in the hall way, chewing nervously at the skin on her lip, waiting for Maura to lead the way.

Maura chose for them to go up to her room and let Jane use the en suite.

They sat on Maura's king sized bed for at least twenty minutes in silence with Jane fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt, before Jane stood up abruptly, snatched up the bag from the desk and departed to the en suite, with the departing words "Only one way to find out"

Maura guessed that Jane had been trying to come up with a way to convince herself that she was over reacting and she wasn't really in this situation.

A few moments later Jane appeared from the en suite, placed the test back on the desk and sat down next to Maura.

"I got multiply test because I thought you might want to be sure of what ever answer we get"

The way Maura added _we_ made Jane feel a bit more relaxed about the outcome. "Thanks Maura" but Jane couldn't look at her.

"How long have you suspected? How late are you?" Maura didn't attempt to try and gain eye contact; she knew this conversation would cause Jane discomfort.

"A couple weeks I guess" she shrugged.

"Who would the father be?" Maura thought this would be a good a time as any to get the details.

"It was one time. You remember Chloe's party you couldn't come to because you had to attend one of your mother's stuffy dinners?" Maura nodded, so she carried on. "It was pretty late and I got talking to this guy…"

Maura butted in "Do I know him?"

Jane was silent for a while.

"Jane?" Maura reassured.

"Casey Jones" Jane muttered.

"Not Gabriel?" the words were out of Maura's mouth before she could stop herself.

"I know he has a thing for me, but with Casey, it just happened" Jane felt like she could cry. She couldn't understand how the most popular guy in school managed to make her give herself away and yet the sweetest guy she had known since being a little girl, who had been pining for her for years, she wouldn't even let him buy her a chocolate bar without being freaked out. Why had she been so stupid? "I feel so stupid"

"Jane I don't understand" Maura was seriously trying to follow what happened. She was sure the supposed father would have been Gabriel; why would Jane sleep with Casey, when he hadn't said three words to her?

"We started talking and he was really gentle, he asked me if I wanted to go and talk somewhere quieter. So stupidly, I followed him upstairs. Next thing I know we're kissing and then one thing led to another"

"Please tell me you used protection"

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on losing my virginity that night!" Jane yelled as she leapt of the bed to start pacing "God, you sound like my mother. Oh no; what are my parents going to think, how am I going to tell them?"

Jane was pulled from her ranting when the alarm on her phone sounded; signalling that it was time to face the music and look at the result.

She looked at Maura with a start and a hint of despair in her eyes; the look that someone gets when they want to run.

Maura gave a reassuring smile.

Jane drew in a large gulp of air and blew it out slowly, puffing out her cheeks. She felt sick.

She walked over to the desk and took hold of the stick and quickly turned it over. Shit.

Jane stood motionless. She wasn't even aware that Maura had moved off the bed until she was stood next to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It looks like I'm going to have to think of a way to tell my parents" Jane sniffed with tears in her eyes.

_**Author notes: I know there may be some people out there that would have wanted Gabriel Dean to be the father of Jane's child, however, I am going to write that the father wants no part in the pregnancy, and I can't write that for Gabriel; I just read the Rizzoli and Isles Thriller 'The Sinner' and he did get her pregnant, but he married her (sorry if I just ruined the book for anyone) so you see, I can't imagine Gabriel leaving her when I think of him in the books. TFA :D**_


	2. What did we do wrong?

_**Author notes: Thank you for the follows and review! :D sorry for any mistakes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

The two teenagers stood in silence, just staring at the positive pregnancy test, staring at Jane's future, or lack thereof.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't think I can face my mum right now; knowing the truth" Jane had turned her gaze away from the test, and was now looking at her best friend with pleading eyes. Maura was a tad shorter than Jane when she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Of course you can. And we need to think about getting you seen by a doctor; you know, pre-natal care and everything" Maura was now fussing around trying to collect some sheets for the put up bed for Jane tonight.

Jane was so touched that Maura seemed to want to help out her friend, but just for tonight she didn't need it "Look Maura, for tonight can we not talk about _this_" she motioned to her abdomen with the pregnancy test she was still holding. "I, I Just need some time to digest this. And I don't expect anything from you; you have already helped me so much"

Maura just smiled and nodded in an attempt to stop herself from asking Jane any questions, while she fluffed up a pillow and placed it on the put up bed, which she had set up while Jane had been talking.

"_Of course you can Janie, just as long as you are okay"_ Angela responded down the phone.

"Yeah, I'm good" she lied "It's just Maura's parents are away and she needs a friend right now" Another lie.

"_I'm sorry to hear that, you two be good. I'll see you tomorrow"_ Angela bid her only daughter good bye and put the phone down.

"She bought it" Jane called over her shoulder to Maura, who was digging around in the kitchen area, while Jane sat in the lounge area.

Maura handed Jane a bottle of water as she sat down next to her on the large, leather sofa.

"My parents will be back tomorrow afternoon"

Jane knew what Maura was trying to say and she knew that it needed to be said "I'm sure I'll have my head wrapped around this by then" Jane took a large gulp of water, almost like trying to gulp down her uneasiness. She never thought that this would happen to her, not in a million years. Whenever she saw teenage mothers in the street, Jane could never understand how they could have been so stupid. Well look at her now.

The girls had ordered in pizza and had watched a couple of films and where now in Maura's room settling down for the night.

"Would you like to take my bed? I'll take the put up bed" Maura suggested as she watched Jane sit in the put up bed, dressed in a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a black t-shirt that she keeps at Maura's just in case.

"I should be okay thanks" Jane had been slightly off with the honey blond all night, but Maura let her friend be this way; she couldn't attempt to understand how Jane was feeling.

"But you might be uncomfortable" Maura offered again, still not moving from her standing position, a stride away from the head of the put up bed.

"Well I do have to get used to it; I'm going to be uncomfortable for the next eight months" Jane retorted back while she adjusted her pillow.

'_So she has decided to go through with the pregnancy?'_ was Maura's immediate thought.

"Good night Jane" Maura let it go, hopped into bed and turned off the light.

The two lay, both looking up at the ceiling in silence.

"Maura?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Have you thought about telling Casey?"

"What am I supposed to say? Hey, remember me? We spent a hot steamy night together about a month ago? Oh, guess what, you knocked me up!" Maura could hear the almost terror in her best friends voice.

"I know that, that doesn't sound like a possibility at the moment, but he has a right to know. For all you know he may not be that shallow and he may want to be involved" Maura was only trying to make Jane see all sides of the situation.

"Yeah, maybe" Jane sighed in thought and turned to fall asleep, Maura followed into the land of nod soon after.

Maura awoke slowly and took a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet _6:23_. Light had started to peak through the curtains illuminating the room slightly; that's when Maura noticed Jane missing from the put up bed.

Maura slowly climbed out of her bed and became exposed to the cold of the bedroom, with her only wearing a plain night dress.

The light of her en suit caught her eye through the pushed too door. Jane.

This is when the noise of retching like the day before met the ears of the honey blond.

"Jane?" Maura gingerly pushed the door of the en suit open. Jane was hunched over the toilet bowl whilst sitting on the cool, tiled floor.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Jane moaned through the nausea.

"No, it's okay" Maura reassured as she make her way over to the brunette and crouched down next to her to rub her back, while Jane's stomach contents emptied into the toilet.

"I don't think I will ever get use to this" Jane muttered as she rested her head in her hands.

"Morning sickness for the majority of women stops around the 12th week, but for many women it continues until the 14th to 16th week" Maura reported.

"Great. Okay I think I'm done" Jane remarked as she attempted to get up off the uncomfortable floor "I don't think I can go back to sleep" Jane commented as her and Maura made their way back to Maura's bedroom.  
"Sure, we can get up if you want?" Maura suggested as she made her way over to the window to open the curtains and let in the morning light as well as the possibility of a more positive day. "What do you want to do today?" Maura and Jane sat themselves on Maura's bed opposite each other.

"I think I have to come up with a plan… a plan to tell my parents and … and a plan to tell Casey" Jane conceded.

Maura just nodded; she didn't know what to say; she had never been in this situation before. "How about I make us some breakfast while you get changed?" she finally offered to her lost friend.

Jane just nodded with a forced smile that had a hint of gratefulness, as she made her way to Maura's en suite to shower and face the day.

Jane sat herself down at the table in the kitchen area, a selection of fruit, cereal, bacon, toast and scrambled egg lay in front of her.

She chose to wait for Maura to finish getting washed and dressed before she helped herself to the feast Maura had prepared. It didn't matter that Jane and Maura had practically grown up in each other's houses, they never felt fully comfortable 'making themselves at home'.

"You should have helped yourself, you must be hungry" Maura stated with a hint of concern as she adjusted her collar of her blouse, as she approached the brunette. She was referring to the fact that Jane had lost her stomach contents down the toilet that morning.

"I wanted to wait for you" Jane almost shyly admitted.

"Let's tuck in then" Maura sat opposite Jane on the other side of the small table, and poured the brunette and herself some Juice.

Jane spoke after a brief moment of silence as the two helped themselves to food "Hey, Maura?" once Jane had Maura's full attention, when the honey blonde's eyes were solely fixed on the brunettes, she continued "Is it okay if we stay in until your parents get home? I'm pretty tired; I didn't get a good night of sleep and I don't think I can go home just yet"

"Okay" she truly didn't mind; she liked the idea of knowing Jane was safe from herself. "We could watch some more films; we didn't get to watch While You Were Sleeping last night; we could watch that" Maura suggested.

"I like the sound of that" It was Jane's first real smile in a long time, Maura had just noticed. "This is really good bacon" Jane reported as she chomped down on a crispy strip.

Maura just smiled back; happy her friend was happy.

The girls were half way through their second film and had fallen asleep, Maura stretched out, laying on the large leather sofa and Jane cradled in the armchair; head resting on one arm and her legs hanging over the other.

Jane and Maura had left their mobile phones in Maura's bedroom and so they wouldn't be heard on the occasion of them ringing.

Constance and Maura's father had de-boarded their plane and had collected their luggage. The pair were now making their way to the front of the airport to find a taxi; their town car was not scheduled until the afternoon; they had decided to cut their trip short and so boarded an earlier flight.

"I'll go out and find one, I will come a get you when we are ready to go" Gordon Isles placed a gentle kiss to his wife's cheek as he stepped passed her, pushing the trolley with him.

Constance smiled and took out her phone from her handbag.

She chose to dial Maura's number to tell her that they would be home sooner than planned.

After the standard number of rings, Maura's phone went to voice mail, which was strange; Maura always answered her phone.

Constance then chose to call Jane after Maura's phone was not answered for a second or third time. She couldn't even remember the time when she had gotten Jane's phone number; she presumed it was just something that happened due to the fact that Jane had practically grown up along with Maura. However, the same occurred; no answer.

The idea of not being able to get in contact with her daughter or her daughters best friend, didn't sit too well with Constance, so she decided to call Angela and see if she knew anything.

As Constance was about to contact the Rizzoli household, there was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Mrs Oliver standing in front of her.

"Hello Jennet, how are you?" Constance put on a bright smile and kissed the slightly taller woman on the cheeks.

"I've been well. What are you doing here?" she answered as she took a slight step back, as in to eye up Constance.

"Gordon and I have just got back from an art exhibition, what about you?"

"I told Bradley I would meet him here. He is visiting for a few days with his girlfriend"

"Oh how nice"

There was a slight lull in the conversation until Mrs Oliver took centre stage. "I saw Maura yesterday" Constance was slightly relieved; she was glad her daughter was safe. "I bumped into her at the supermarket, I could be sure I saw her looking in the feminine aisle; you know pregnancy tests" Before Mrs Oliver could elaborate or stick her nose in somewhere else where it was not wanted, her attention was drawn away as her son caught her eye.

The twenty something blond man approached the two older women, while he clasped the hand of a rather reluctant girlfriend that was noticeably pregnant.

"Bradley, it is so good to see you" Mrs Oliver hugged her son. "And Michelle, you are positively glowing" She hugged the blonde woman as well. "Bradley do you remember Constance Isles?" She motioned to Constance.

"Of course I do; it's good to see you again. How is Maura?" he politely answered.

"She is doing well thank you and yourself?" Constance curtly responded.

"I'm great, my life couldn't be more perfect" at this point he pulled up the hand of his girlfriend and planted a kiss to the back of it. "Me and my girlfriend, Michelle are starting a family"

"Honey" Gordon lightly placed his hand on Constance's shoulder, not noticing that she was involved in the group interaction.

"I'm sorry, I must be going; it was good seeing you again Bradley and congratulations Michelle" Constance bid good bye to the group and walked with her husband to the awaiting car outside.

One the couple were settled in the car, Constance chose to try and contact Angela.

"_Hello?" _Angela answered the phone.

"Hello Angela, it's Constance. I was just trying to contact our girls, but I can't reach them. Do you happen to know where they are?" Constance explained down the phone.

"_Jane phoned me last night, saying she was going to stay with Maura at yours because Maura needed a friend_" Angela replayed her conversation in her head while she responded. "_I'm sorry Constance I have to go; Tommy and Frankie are causing trouble_" and before anything else, Angela had put the phone down.

When Mrs Oliver had said she thought Maura had been looking at pregnancy tests, Constance had taken it with a pinch of salt; Mrs Oliver wasn't exactly the most truthful person out there, but Angela telling her that Maura had needed a friend that night, well; she couldn't think of anything else; her baby girl was pregnant.

"Gordon, I think we need to talk to Maura" Constance then proceeded to fill Maura's father in on her conclusion. He showed no emotion for the rest of the car journey home, not saying anything.

Gordon held the luggage as Constance opened the door.

"Maura? Jane? We're home" Constance called through the doorway as the couple entered the large home.

First Maura appeared from the living room looking like she had just woken up, followed by Jane. They both had matching confused expressions.

"Mother, father; I didn't think you were coming home until this afternoon" Maura rubber her eyes clear of sleep.

"I tried to contact you, but you must have been asleep" Constance replied as she hung up her coat on the hat stand.

"I better be going then" Jane spoke up "I'll just grab my things from upstairs" Jane made her way up the stairs followed by Maura.

Jane walked around the room and collected some few stray items. Lastly she came to the used and un-used pregnancy tests, she turned to Maura "Do you mind if these get left here? My mum goes through my room; she thinks I don't know, but I do, and anyway; if she found them, she'd flip a lid"

"Sure, I don't mind" Maura took the box from Jane and placed them in one of her draws, under some clothes. Her mother never goes through her room.

"I'll walk you home" Maura told Jane as they made their way down the stairs.

Jane and Maura slipped on some shoes.

Maura poked her head into the lounge where her mother and father were sitting "I'm going to walk Jane home"

"Okay Maura; we'll talk later" Constance replied without looking at her daughter.

The short walk to Jane's house from Maura's house was spent in silence.

"Thanks Maura. Can I walk with you on Monday to school?" Jane almost timidly asked as they stopped outside Jane's driveway.

"You never have to thank or ask me anything; we're friends and that's what friends are for" Maura gave her friend a light hug before Jane entered her house.

"Hey ma" Jane pushed open the door and dumped her shoes off in the hall way.

"Janie? Is that you?" Angela called from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Jane made her way to the kitchen , to find her mother slaving away over the oven top, making a feast of food for her considerably small family.

"How's Maura?" Angela asked as she peeled a carrot.

"She's better" Jane picked up the other peeler and took hold of a carrot.

The two Rizzoli women stood in silence and prepared vegetables.

Maura stepped through the front door and was greeted by the inviting aroma of fresh coffee.

Maura made her way into the lounge. She stopped. Stunned.

"W…Where did you find those?" Maura couldn't believe it.

"Maura can you please sit down" Constance gestured to the seat opposite herself and Gordon.

She silently took the seat and couldn't remove her eyes from the box in her mother's hand.

"Maura is there something you'd like to tell us?" Her father spoke.

Maura felt like she was six years old all over again; being interrogated about something she had supposedly done wrong.

"Maura? What did we do wrong?" the words were out of Constance's mouth before she knew it.

The look on Maura's face forced her father to interject.

"Your mother doesn't mean that, it's just we're confused. When did this happen?"

"About a month ago" Maura wasn't technically lying; they weren't asking her out right if she was pregnant.

"And wh…" Maura's father cleared his throat "And who is the father?"

"Charles Jones" Maura admitted.

"I'll set you up with a doctor and we will get through this" Constance spoke up with little, to no emotion. And with that she left the room.

Once Maura was free to go up to her room she grabbed her phone and speed dialled Jane.

"_Hello?" _Jane answered half sleepily_._

"They know" Maura skipped the pleasantries.

"_What do you mean they know?" _All signs of sleep had vacated Jane's voice; panic in its place.

"They found the pregnancy tests"

"_What did you tell them?"_ the last ounce of hope from Jane's voice was fading.

"I told them the pregnancy was a month gone and the father was Casey" Maura told truthfully.

"_Wait. What? You didn't tell them it was me? They think you're the one that's pregnant?" _Jane was in utter disbelief.

_**Author notes: This almost didn't get published; Julian Fellows had but me in a right bad mood! Don't worry if you don't know what I'm going on about, most people don't! :D Please review, maybe you can improve my state of mind TFA :)D**_


	3. Mixed Feelings

_**Author notes: I started to write this chapter as I sat on my own, in my common room in my free lesson, listening to the outsider by Marina & The Diamonds. If you know the song, you should know what I mean :D sorry for the wait! Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews (K8 G.H. Ducey and Kaaatie) your comments have been noted and I would like to apologise for the mistakes in the last chapter; I couldn't sleep and then was tired when it was posted; I have gone through and corrected what I could find, I hope this one is better! K8 H.H. Ducey; you'll just have to keep reading! :DTFA**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nadda!**_

"_What are we going to do now, Maura?"_

Maura could tell that Jane was pacing.

She frantically continued _"I mean, they're going to notice when you don't put on any weight, oh wait; or have a __**baby**__ in eight months"_

"I'm really sorry Jane"

Jane could hear the tears in her friends voice _"No, Maura; I am so sorry that you had to get mixed up in all this"_

Maura was about to speak when a knock resounded from her bedroom door. "Maura?" her mother.

"Jane, I have to go, but I'll call you again, if you'd like?"

"_Yeah, thanks Maura, I feel as if I have no one to talk to, bye"_ and before Maura could reply Jane had hung up the phone and her mother was standing in the now open doorway.

Uncharacteristically Constance welcomed herself in once she received eye contact from her daughter, and sat down next to Maura on the bed. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Mother?" Maura could barely meet her mother's now almost pitiful gaze.

"Maura, what did I do wrong?"

"Wrong? Mother you haven't done anything wrong" tears were now threatening to cascade down her face. Maura felt even worse as she thought about the fact that she could spare and shield her mother from this situation, these feelings, and this hurt.

"But you're my little girl" Maura hardly recognised the woman seated next to her.

"I am still you're little girl, nothing has changed"

"But I don't understand" she sounded so lost, so, almost; hurt.

"It wasn't planned" again, Maura wasn't technically lying to her mother; Jane's evening was not exactly planned.

"Well clearly not! Or otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation!" Maura knew her mother was not trying to sound angry; she knew she was just scared. Constance could no longer look at her daughter "You have an appointment this afternoon to see a doctor, so we can sort this out"

So that was it? Maura thought; you get scared and angry and what you say goes? Maura couldn't believe this; her mother's attitude had changed so suddenly, almost like a slap to the face. Well there was no going back now, her mother had decided; the pregnancy is to be terminated. Maura now didn't feel so guilty about making her mother go through this just to protect a friend; if this is what her mother believes in, she is happy she was forced to suffer for just a little while. Maura almost couldn't wait to see her mother's reaction when the doctor reveals the truth.

"If you don't mind I'd like Jane present at the appointment" Maura cleared her face and voice of all emotion as she presented her demand.

"Just as long as you attend the appointment, I have no objections. We will leave at two" Constance stood and briskly walked out of the room.

Maura quickly scooped up her mobile and re-dialled Jane.

Before Maura could say a word Jane cut in _"Maura? What happened?"_

"I have an appointment after two to terminate the pregnancy. My mother's decision not mine" Maura glumly stated as if this situation were true and she was indeed carrying Casey's unborn child.

"_How is that even going to work? There is no pregnancy to terminate?"_ Jane was utterly confused.

"I asked if you could be present; she said yes"

"_No, Maura; I can't do __**that**__"_ Jane replied without even thinking.

"So you want to keep it?" Maura knew Jane's answer from her statement the night before.

"_I haven't really thought about anything. But I know that I couldn't do that __**ever**__"_ Jane stated clearly.

"Well, you can come along and we can speak to the doctor alone and see if we can get you seen at some point; my mother will never know"

"_But she will now that there isn't a baby inside you; then she may get suspicious"_ Jane started to panic again.

"We'll just tell her it was a false positive" this seemed to calm Jane slightly.

"_And you think that will work?"_

"For now, I don't see why not" Maura reassured.

"_Okay, I'll get to you house soon. Is that okay?"_ In truth Jane felt as if she were suffocating; she needed some fresh air and an excuse to leave the Rizzoli household again.

"Okay; I'll see you soon"

Maura chose to stay out of her mother's way until Jane arrived.

Down to Maura's bad luck Jane arrived when she was in the bathroom and so didn't hear the doorbell.

Unfortunately Gordon answered it instead.

"Jane" he greets curtly.

Jane had never seen him like this "Sir" she greeted, barely being able to look at him in the eyes.

"You can come in and wait for Maura" he moved aside and did not even try to engage eye contact.

Jane and Gordon sat in silence, tension thick in the air. Sitting there in that room almost made Jane laugh; it reminded her of in all those crummy films, where the guy sits awkwardly with the father of the girl her wants to take out on a date, only this situation is totally backwards.

Maura almost ran into the living room "Jane, you're here" she looked between her friend and her father.

Jane stood to greet Maura "Yeah, I told you I would be" Jane could tell Maura was nervous and wanted to reassure her best friend.

Constance strolled into the living room, dressed up as if she were going up on stage. "Gordon, us girls are going out and we'll be back before dinner and then we can pack for our trip to Europe" Constance told her husband who hadn't moved or said a word since Jane had arrived and taken a seat opposite him, the way she portrayed the statement was as if they were going out for afternoon tea and some shopping. Jane couldn't help but think of how Maura's, mostly understanding parents; reacted like this to their daughters pregnancy, how are her parent meant to act; she could only hope that she had a while before she found out.

Maura and Jane were sat together in the doctor's surgery patient waiting room, Constance flipped through a beauty magazine as she sat in an uncomfortable, tattered chair opposite the pair.

It wasn't long before they were called into an exam room.

"My name is doctor Grave" wow what a depressing, ironic name for a doctor, Jane thought as she took a seat next to Maura in front of a battered, old, wooden desk, where the greying man sat behind. "What seems to be the problem today?" he looked to the young girls and not to the older woman sat on the end.

However, before the teenagers could answer, Constance jumped in "Maura here" both girls noticed that lack of the word daughter as Constance pointed to the honey blond that was sat in the middle of the three women "has taken a home pregnancy test which has verified as positive. We wish for you to confirm this and if so, we would like a termination" Jane and Maura again noted the use of the word we multiple times, as if they had a say in what was about to happen; it's not like it's Maura's body or anything…

"Okay then. I'll draw some blood Maura and we'll take it from there" Doctor Grave spoke to Maura and only Maura. He has come across many cases throughout his time being a practicing physician similar to this; with a pushy mother and a confused teenager, however, he didn't quite know where the wild dark haired girl fit into the story. "So, if you'd like to jump up on the exam bed" he gestured to behind them "and roll up your sleeve, we'll be done soon"

Maura stood and slipped off her coat so the doctor could have better access to her arm to draw the blood, Constance made a move to take the coat but instead Maura passed it to Jane she helpfully accepted it with a weak smile.

Frank had just sat down in front of the TV with a bottle of ice cold beer in his hand when there was a knock at the front door.

Frank, for once, decided to answer the door and not leave it for his wife to get.

"Gordon?" Frank answered confused at the sight of Maura's father in front of him.

"Frank" Gordon stated as he pushed his way into the house uninvited. He was on a mission and Frank knew it.

"Sure come on in" Frank muttered to himself as he closed the abandoned front door before joining Gordon in the front room. "What can I do for you…?" Frank started but Gordon cut in.

"Do you just let your daughter run around and do whatever the hell she likes?" he sounded pissed, Frank noted this.

"Where is this coming from? Where do you get off on telling me that I don't raise my children right?" Frank was keeping his cool, but there was only so much he could take.

"Maura is pregnant! My little girl is going to have a baby! And I can't help but think your daughter was an influence. My daughter would never be so stupid as to get pregnant!" that was the last straw.

"Oh and you think my daughter is?!"

The doctor had put a rush on Maura's blood work at Constance's request.

Again Constance sat in the uncomfortable, tattered chair opposite Maura and Jane in the waiting room as she flipped through a magazine.

Jane could feel her heart hammering in her chest. With each tick of the clock they were getting closer and closer to confronting the true situation head on. Jane's leg was bouncing up and down in an uncontrollable act of impatience . Maura placed her hand on Jane's knee in an attempt to calm her. However before Maura could say a word Jane was out of her seat and running to the public female toilets.

Maura followed Jane down the narrow corridor and waited for her friend to exit the bathroom.

Moments later the dark haired girl emerged, wiping water away from around her mouth with the back of her sleeve clad hand.

"Sorry, nervous and … you know the other" Jane explained sheepishly. _Morning sickness_ or all day sickness Jane had dubbed it.

"It's going to be alright Jane"

"I don't know if I can do this Maura" Maura could hear the terror in her friend's voice.

"We can't go back now" Maura wanted to put Jane at ease, but there was no use in lying to her. "Before you know it this will be over" as soon as it left her mouth Maura regretted it.

"What will be over, the appointment? The day? The baby?" Jane didn't want to make Maura feel bad, but she felt too stressed and tired to try and deal with this situation. The thought of the blade buried in her room was calling her; she felt so desperate for an escape.

"I'm sorry Jane; I didn't mean that. I was referring to the day" Maura explained herself.

With a defeated sigh Jane almost rolled her eyes "let's just get this over with"

They went to sit back down in the crowded, stuffy waiting room.

If Constance had noticed that the girls had left, she didn't let it be known; she was still sat in the same position and didn't say a word when they took a seat.

The three sat in silence for the next twenty minutes until a nurse called them back into the exam room to discuss the lab findings.

"Okay, Maura, I possibly have some good news for you" when he was met by silence Doctor Grave continued "Your blood work shows no elevated levels of hCG; which means you are not pregnant and there are now STI's present either. You have a clean bill of health" the two young girls didn't seem so thrilled with his answer, however, the mother was almost ecstatic.

"Are you sure about this? What about the home pregnancy test?" Constance wanted to make 100% sure that her baby girl was _okay_.

"Home pregnancy tests are about 97% accurate. Now this means there is a small amount of room for error, but it does happen. Or there is another possibility, but it would depend on how recently she took the test. Your daughter may have had what is known as a chemical pregnancy; which is a very early miscarriage. Or the test may have been affected by any medications she may be taking" the greying man explained.

Constance accepted this answer with no questions asked "If you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call" she was talking to the doctor, not her daughter and her friend.

Constance left the exam room, left Maura, Jane and Doctor Grave in silence, which he broke.

"Maura? Are you all right? You haven't said anything" He pushed. He had been a doctor for a considerable amount of years and he could read people pretty well, there was also still no answer to why Maura's friend had attended the doctor's appointment.

"I know why the blood test came back negative" Maura looked straight at the doctor, while Jane looked at her hands in her lap.

This statement confused the doctor "What do you mean?"

"I know why the blood test said I wasn't pregnant and the home pregnancy test was positive" doctor Grave gave her a quizzing look, so she continued "I didn't take the home test. I have actually never been with anyone in that way"

As Maura looked towards the shy girl next to her, the doctor followed. It punched him in the face. How could he have been so stupid? The answer to the girl's presence had been staring him in the face all along. It was her home pregnancy test.

This is a side of Gordon that Frank had never seen before "I want you daughter to stay away from Maura!"

Frank hoped Gordon would stop before something happened that they would both live to regret.

"You should watch out; if it could happen to my daughter; there's no doubt in my mind that your children aren't far behind. What would that say about you and your wife?" Gordon had a smug look on his face.

Frank was about to explode in a rage; he could only just about hold it together when the man in front of him was insulting his daughter or even him, but to drag his sons _and_ his wife into it, well; he saw red.

The fuse of the time bomb was cut short when Gordon's phone rang and rudely he answered it. "Oh, that's brilliant news … and this just happens?" the transformation in this man was remarkable. Not but a few seconds ago he was fuming and now he's as cool as anything.

He hung up the phone and turned to Frank, seemingly to have forgotten what had previously taken place in that very room. "I'm sorry to have butted in your day. It was all a misunderstanding, there is no pregnancy. So I'll leave you in peace to enjoy your afternoon" and with that Gordon let himself out and drove away without another word.

Frank went back to his beer and TV, while unbeknownst to him, Angela stood lent against the kitchen door, tears streaming down her face; she had heard everything.

On the way home from the doctor's Maura and Jane had only said a few words to Constance who mainly drove in silence 'can you drop us at the cafe around the corner?' Constance had agreed as she and Gordon had to leave for a trip to Europe later that night, as usual and a few hour of quiet could do them good while they packed and processed the day.

Jane sat at a table nursing a glass of lemonade as Maura sat opposite with an Ice Tea.

"Would you come to my 6 week doctor's appointment?" Jane gingerly asked.

"Of course I will Jane; you never have to ask" Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's had, drawing the brunette's eyes to hers "We will get through this, okay? I am with you every step of the way" she gently squeezed her friend hand to reassure her.

"Thanks Maura, and sorry about today; I'm sorry I made you go through all that"

"It doesn't matter now; we got what we came for; a scheduled appointment in a couple weeks and some pre-natal care supplies" Maura again reassured whilst still holding the other girls hand.

Maura and Jane decided to walk home and went their separate ways at the appropriate point after agreeing to go to school together on Monday.

Jane ran into the house, flung off her shoes and ran upstairs as quickly as she could.

Once she had her bedroom door shut Jane panicked around the room trying to find somewhere to hide the medicine she got that day. In her wardrobe there was a ruck sack hanging up, she zipped it open and shoved the contents of her jacket pockets into the new cavity. Once the bag was zipped up, the wardrobe closed and Jane was happy nothing was out of place, she made her way down the stairs.

Jane entered the kitchen "Hey Ma. Do you need a hand?"

It was only when her mother didn't answer her that Jane questioned why she wasn't turning to face her.

"Ma?"

Angela took a deep, cleansing breath and turned to face her only daughter, her eyes were red. Tears.

Angela moved to sit at the small kitchen table, Jane joined her wearily.

"Janie, I need to say something, I need to say something to get it off my chest, because what I am about to say; I can't see how I could be right" Jane let her mother continue. "This afternoon Maura's father paid us a visit. He informed us that Maura was pregnant and he was saying some nasty things that I won't repeat. He got a phone call and we were then told it was a mistake. Now Janie, I've had three children; I know how a pregnancy test works and I know that Maura is a smart girl; so I don't think that the test was wrong and I don't think Maura used it incorrectly" Angela looked right at Jane in her eyes tears were evident.

Jane shut her eyes before her own tears could escape and also to cut the eye contact, before it all became too much to handle.

"Jane, I can only think of one reason why Maura would want to put her parents through that kind of worry, and that's you Janie" Angela took one final shaky breath "Is there something you would like to tell me Jane?"

Jane opened her eyes and met her mother's worried expression.

_**Author notes: I'd like to thank a really good friend of mine for helping me write this chapter, without her, it probably wouldn't be here. She knows who she is! *Cough-Denasauras Rex-Cough***_

_**Please thank K8 H.H. Ducey for asking for an update! ;D**_

_**Thanks for all the favourites and follows and reviews once again!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	4. Our Situation

_**Author notes: sorry for the wait; life just keeps getting in the way. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you to everyone that reviews, favourited and followed this story, this is one of my favourite fics to write and just seem to never get a chance!**_

_**Disclaimer: I won nothing.**_

"Mum…I" Jane stuttered.

"Janie?" her mother was one syllable away from breaking down fully.

"What's happening in here?" Frank's accusing and not worried voice emerges from the kitchen door way.

Angela loved her daughter, but Frank was he husband; she felt she had to be loyal to him, like her mother was to her husband.

"I think Janie has something to tell us"

Jane stood from her chair with a start, wanting to flee before the moment she had been dreading was slapping her in the face.

She gulped.

She looked to her father who was waiting impatiently, staring her down.

God she wished she could run.

What was stopping her?

She could just run and not come back.

Was it her attempting not to defy her parents, well… too late, she's already done that. Was it the sense of security of having a roof over her head? Well she may not have that soon, even if she didn't run.

She couldn't go back now; if it weren't true she would have spoken up already.

"I didn't mean for it to happen" she finally, quietly spoke up with almost a mumble as she looked to the floor.

"What to happen?" Frank sounded stressed and almost angry; he sounded pissed.

Angela sat motionless with her eyes closed, looking up; as if asking God to help her little girl and make this situation disappear.

"What to happen?" Frank pushed again losing his patience.

Frank and Angela knew what was happening. Frank had his assumptions once he stepped into the kitchen. They just wanted, no, needed their daughter to prove them wrong.

"Maura didn't make a mistake with the test" she was avoiding the word _pregnancy_.

"I know, it was a false positive, apparently it happens" Frank butted in, wanting Jane to get to the point.

"It wasn't a false positive" Jane couldn't meet her father's gaze.

If Jane feels like this as she has to tell her parents the truth; she cannot imagine what Maura was feeling when she told her parents a lie.

"But Maura isn't pregnant" Either Frank was clueless or he just wanted his daughter to own up to her mistake. Jane didn't know, but she knew she had to spit it out soon or her father was going to go mental.

"Maura never took the test"

Here it comes.

The room went still; you could hear a pin drop.

She took a breath.

"Ma, Frankie wasn't playing fair! He kept knocking the ball out of my hands" Tommy complained loudly as he stormed through the house, with his older brother close behind cradling an orange worn basketball; they had spent the afternoon at the park.

"Hey, Ma?" Tommy tried to gain his mother's attention as he entered the kitchen, not realising what he had just walked in on.

However, Frankie had heard his father's shouting traveling down the road and knew something was going on. "Come on Tommy, let's go throw some more hoops, maybe you'll beat me this time"

Frankie managed to pull his brother away with no fuss.

As they walked away Frankie attempted to catch his sister's eye contact. He failed. Now he knew his sister was in trouble.

"The three Rizzoli's were once again plunged into silence.

"If Maura never took the test, who did?" Frank spoke. Angela already knew the answer and she suspected her husband did too, and they just both needed to hear it said from their daughters own mouth and not the voice in their heads.

"I took the test"

Everyone let go of a breath they were holding.

Tears sprung to Angela's eyes.

"Pack a bag and get out"

Angela didn't know where this had come from inside her husband, she doubted he even knew.

Angela wanted to protest but she couldn't form words as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't decipher why she was crying, was it the fact that her baby girl was going to be a mother at sixteen? Or that her baby girl was being kicked out by her own father. Angela couldn't stand to look at her husband.

Jane just nodded, walked past her father and made her way up to her bedroom to pack a bag.

Jane had just about finished packing a duffel sports bag with items of clothes, toiletries, and prized possessions, along with her school work. She had placed the medication she had gotten from the doctor in the bag also. She stood, looking out of her bedroom window, knife in hand. She could end it all right now. What would hurt her mother more? Carrying a baby? Or just vanishing for ever?

A tap on the door brought her out from her thoughts.

"Don't worry; I'm almost done, I'll be gone soon"

"Janie? It's me, Frankie"

The brunet made her way over to the bedroom door, after she dropped the small lock knife on the bed.

She opened the door and welcomed her brother in.

He took in the scene of empty draws and wardrobe, bare walls and objects sprawled across the desk, bed and floor.

"What the hell is going on Jane?" panic evident in his voice.

"I'm moving out" she stated casually.

"Why?" Frankie was really struggling to understand.

"I thought it was about time" Jane was fiddling with the zip of her zip-up hoodie.

"From what I heard it wasn't your idea"

Damn, he had heard their fathers shouting.

"What pop says goes" she took steps around her brother with a defeated stance.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she scooped up the small pocket knife. She had made a choice; she was going to be strong "Here little brother, keep it safe" she held her hand out in a fist, palm down. He held out his open hand under hers "I know you've always wanted it" and with that, she opened her hand. The closed metal item sat comfortably in the younger boy's hand.

He looked up to his sister "This isn't goodbye forever Janie, is it?"

"I sure hope not" she gave him a light hug and walked downstairs, slipped on her shoes and walked out of the Rizzoli household for good.

Jane knew what she had to do, but she couldn't do it by herself.

"_Jane?"_ Maura answered on the third ring.

"Hey Maura, I was just wondering if you could do something with me?" Jane sounded confident, too confident, like an act.

"_Casey?_"

"Casey" Jane confirmed.

"_Where are you?_"

"Outside"

"_My house?_"

"Yeah" Jane admitted.

"_I'll be out in a minute_" Maura hung up and hurried around to get ready.

"Why have you got a bag?" Maura already knew the answer.

"They know" Jane fessed up to her reliable friend.

"Here" Maura took the bag from Jane "You're staying with me" she walked up to her house from the street and placed Jane's bag inside without a second thought.

Once she returned Jane asked "Have they gone?"

Maura just nodded in reply. Her parents were off again on the some other trip somewhere.

"Maura, I know I have said this a lot in the last few days, but, thank you. I will always mean it"

"It's okay Jane; you're my friend, and I would do anything for you" as Maura confessed this she lightly grasped Jane's hand to prove her point.

Neither girls let go of the others hand.

"Do you know where we're going?" Jane asked with a hint of amusement playing in her voice.

"In actual fact, I do" Maura smiled and led Jane by the hand down the road.

"This can't be his house! It's bigger than yours"

The brunet and honey blond were stood outside a tall, white washed, partly ivy covered stately home. Of course they were looking up a very large gravel covered driveway. Jane was surprised to find no gate blocking the way to the front door.

"Are you ready?" Maura inquires.

"Nope" was Jane's reply as she stepped towards the ominous door that loomed ahead. Jane now pulled Maura along with her.

They stood, waiting. Waiting for what? Maura didn't know, Jane hadn't knocked or rung the bell.

"Do you want me to wait here?"

"No!" Jane sounded petrified and almost astounded that Maura would suggest such a thing.

Maura nodded.

Knowing Maura wasn't going anywhere; Jane dropped her hand and pressed the doorbell.

An obnoxious tune later the door opened, and yet again to Jane's surprise; no butler, just a tall, dark haired, middle aged man.

"Can I help you?" he sounded almost put out; maybe they do have a butler, but he was made to open the door, he was much too important, the handmade personally tailored suit told Jane that. The blue of the shirt bought out the boredom in his eyes. She better not waste his time.

"Is Casey home, please?" Maura jumped in when Jane didn't answer.

"What is this related to?" '_Great a business kind of guy_' Jane's sarcasm kicked in.

"It's school related" Jane stumbled out desperately.

"Charles isn't here at the moment. You should try another day" and with that he closed the door. The two turned in silence and walked back to the public pavement.

"Fuck! What the hell am I meant to do now?" Jane was close to tears "Could this day get any worse?"

Maura couldn't find any words and so placed her arm around her friend and led her back to their home for now.

Jane was sat at the kitchen table in silence while Maura boiled some pasta.

Jane had hardly spoken since the pair had returned from Casey's house.

"Do you think I should try and catch him at school on Monday?" Jane had obviously been mulling this over since they made it home.

"I think that, that is one option, yes" Maura replied as she checked the pasta.

"What other options do I have?" Jane sounded defeated, she had wracked her brain all afternoon about what she was meant to do next and now her best friend was trying to convince her that she had missed something.

"We could talk to him at his home someday after school; that way he may not feel cornered. Or we could talk to a guidance councillor in school or outside of school. Casey isn't our only option"

It didn't escape Jane's notice; Maura's use of the word '_our'. _"Why not try tomorrow at his house again?" Jane asked another question.

"Don't you think that would be a bit suspicious? It would look quite desperate" Maura pointed out as she mixed some tomato sauce into the now cooked pasta.

"I guess" Jane didn't sound convinced though.

Maura set a plate of pasta down in front of her anxious friend.

Again silence took over the encounter. It wasn't awkward, more of a silence full of unanswered questions.

It wasn't long into the meal that Jane decided she wasn't hungry anymore. Maura had begun to grow concerned, the brunet was looking a small amount thinner than usual and she wasn't eating enough; she would have to make sure to keep an eye on her.

Jane left Maura at the table eating while she went for a shower.

Maura took her time in eating and clearing away; she liked her routine when her parents were away, but, still, she did like Jane being around; she made the house feel more homely. It was just a shame that her friend was there because of certain circumstances.

Maura answered the house phone after a couple of rings "Hello?"

"_Maura? It's Angela"_ Maura froze she didn't know what she should do; hang up? Or see what Jane's mother wanted? Maura chose not to say anything so Angela continued _"I know you must think I'm a horrible person right now and you'd probably be right"_ Maura could hear tears in Angela's throat _"Please tell me my baby girl is alright, please Maura tell me she is safe, with you" _Angela pleaded from the other end of the phone.

"Jane is here Angela. She is safe" As Maura answered Angela's pleas she heard Jane exit the bathroom upstairs and knew she had to end the call "I have to go, I promise you I will look after her" and with that Maura put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Jane asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wrong number" Maura answered quickly and went back to finish the washing up. Jane followed and helped.

As soon as Jane had hinted that her parents had kicked her out, Maura had questioned Angela's involvement; Angela would never throw one of her children out on the street, especially her only daughter. Maura knew Angela cared. And that's all that mattered.

Jane and Maura sat in the lounge watching TV, the late night film that was on served as a good distraction from the past weekend's events, but Jane couldn't hide forever.

Jane was a person of little know emotion; she never really let anyone know how she was feeling; not in facial expressions, not in words. But, in the last few days, Maura had seen more emotion from that very girl than ever before and she couldn't decide if it were a good thing or a bad thing. All she knew was, it called for Maura to be in situations she had never been in before.

Maura had been lying in bed for about an hour and presumed that Jane had fallen asleep a while ago, that was until she could hear slightly staggered breathing and sniffling resounding from the put up bed.

"Jane?"

No answer.

Maura tried again.

Same result.

Maura hated the idea of her friend needing comfort whilst crying and her doing nothing to help.

She did the only thing she could do; Maura hopped out of bed and scurried across the floor to where Jane was. Maura managed to squeeze behind Jane on the bed and wrap her arm around the Italian in a not so awkward spooning hug. The only confirmation Maura got was when Jane placed her hand on Maura's hand that was rested on the brunet's stomach.

It didn't take long for Jane's breathing to even out and for the honey blond to fall asleep. Both girls were the most comfortable they had been in ages.

_**Author notes: does anyone else find it strange that there was Charles Hoyt and Charles 'Casey' Jones? Couldn't that traumatise Jane?**_


End file.
